Diversion
by shikijo
Summary: What if Aunt Marge wasn't the only one that came through the Dursley door? A demon steps into the story with newly found wings that she never knew she had. OC Rated T for Language and other...stuff


Little fic on Harry potter that has been buzzing around in my cranium. Hopefully I don't screw it up…

_thoughts_

"Speaking"

'other voices' (happens a lot in this story...)

Chapter 1

Early arrival

* * *

My stomach growled from food deprivation as I groaned and flipped over on my bed. My head was lolling over the edge as I lay there on my back. I could hear the blood rush to my brain. Giving me more then a headache, but a migraine. Or was it just a very bad headache that seemed like a migraine just to fool me? 

_I guess I'll never know..._

A grin then formed upon my pale face. _Until Hermione picks up a health book. My god, she needs to get out more often…_

My grin turned out into a full smile as my thoughts once again, probably for the hundredth time that _morning_, returned to my friends, teachers, classes and second home at Hogwarts Castle. The very place where I longed to be all year around if I was given the chance. But sadly, I was not. Well, I guess I cannot complain. At the very least I can now escape into paradise before I would be locked up in a jail like home at Number Four Private Drive.

Lunging myself into a sitting position, I felt the throbbing in my head begin to fade. I looked onto my bed and examined the worn sheets. Once used by Dudley. A cousin that wasn't quite that 'cheery little boy' his parents thought him to be. Now he was the definition of 'quite the contrary' to a _regular _teen. In both physique and personality. But mainly personality.

The clouds were forming great dark clouds. It looked as if a storm was in its first stage. _Perfect on how I feel right now_, my thoughts echoed once again through my head.

Oh yes, for you see it seems as if my _other _aunt was coming for a visit today. Along with her dog too…

As if on que, I heard a car role into the driveway. Yet, it was odd because she was said not to be arriving until late in the afternoon.

It was twelve fifteen right now.

0-0-0-0-0

"Sweetie! Why wont you let me stop to buy some appropriate attire for you! I mean this is the first time you get to finally see my brother and his family! Come now, let me just-"

I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back my aggravation towards my stepmother. My father _knew _she was going to hustle me into getting dressed up for this little 'vacation.' So why didn't he let me go with him to Maui on his business meeting damnit! Oh, I could just imagine all the hot guys there that I missed out on. But wait, father was always strict in my meeting guys. Was it that he didn't want me to get carried away with the guys there?

My blood began to boil slightly. _Damn you father! You just have to think ahead don't you!_

I returned once again to the conversation with Marge. "No Marge, I was never puff princess in my child years, I am definitely not going to be puff princess later on…And besides, if this is my first time meeting them, I want them to see **me**. Not someone else. They may get the wrong impression that-"

"Wrong impression indeed! I will not let you go into Vernon's house looking like some…some…stunt junkie! At least take those piercing out from your face! You look as if a mechanic worked on you instead of a car!" She screamed at me. I felt myself turn small under her voice that could have curdled milk. And yet, when I inform her that she was screaming, she says differently. Something like, 'Oh no, I was not screaming at you darling! I was just using my voice in a loud manner. Nothing more.'

Right.

I sighed, "Marge, it's only a lip ring and eyebrow piercing. I mean, I'm an infant compared to Josh back at home! You've seen him a few times when you picked me up at the theatres! Now _he_ went a little overboard on the-" I was cut off again.

"No! No! No! I will not have you comparing yourself to anyone but yourself! I swear, it's those boys that you hang around that influence you to do such…vulgar things that should only be left to boys!"

I frowned and thought about what she said, then smiled. Feeling cocky, I lifted myself from my seat next to her and stared into her face as she looking onto the road. I examined her a little. Her short curled hair was slightly ruffled during the arguments that took place in just the past hour since we set off from the train. Her cloths wool woven into designs that an old lady would be seen wearing most of the time. Her face expression though, was firmly chiseled into anger and disgust. Almost as if she saw someone giving her the finger as she drove through the streets. Which happened before.

"So are you saying that if I were a boy, then I will be allowed to do these things without you nagging at me?" I inquired, watching her eyes cast a quick sideways glance of disapproval. I smiled.

"You do know that there are ways in the world that will allow me to be turned into a bo-"

"AMY LOUISE BLAIR! Don't you ever think those disgusting things again! Oh, wait until your father gets a hold of the knowledge that his own daughter was thinking such improper thoughts." Her voice overpowered my own. I felt small again and shifted into my seat. The tension in the air was growing as Marge fumed silently beside me.

_Smooth move_

A content sigh came from the woman next to me as she turned into a neighborhood of only brown wooded houses that seemed identical. And suddenly, I became very interested in the architecture of the houses. They were so different from the average American abodes…Actually, everything was different in England, for the most part. And, well, I guess I'm still getting used to the newness. This feeling of unexplored heights. Wanting more.

But I soon found that they were no more interesting then what I had seen on the travel channel. Except for the street names were more, orderly. Like, Number 10 Private Drive. Or, Number 26 Private Drive. Not what I was used to…

A small sick sounding yowl came from the back seat. I turned around and glared to the beast that was resting on a dog pillow. He was sick from the train ride and unfortunately threw up.

On me.

The smell of left over pastrami sandwich with meatballs whirled around my presence. Of course I changed cloths, but it were to seem as if a dogs stomach acid was hard to get off you once it was on.

"Shush Shush Ripper sweetie, were almost there." Marge spoke lovingly after a while of silence when we entered the parking lot of a house that held what looked like a large black SUV and another smaller light blue car. Not sure what it was though. I smiled and was about to take a step outside before I felt a grip take hold of the hoody I was wearing.

Turning quickly from the invasion of ones personal space, I was met with gleaming eyes. They spoke of evil things. Many evil things…

"Now, I may have been nice because of your father, but if you, even once disobey my orders in this house, I will have to resort to certain…punishments. Do you understand me?"

I stood there, partially out of the car, stoic in the face. Threats were not unusual for me, for, being around the world of the United States and having repeated visits to places like Manhattan and Texas in general for months on end. I wasn't really fazed by the threat that this woman was giving me.

But, since she was currently married to my father, in which I have no idea why he married an old fag like her out of the blue, she was saying she was forced to be nice to me because of _him_? Somehow I felt a little cheated knowing this and instantly wished I didn't.

The only thing I could do in a situation like this was nod my head and wait until her monstrous grip released me. And even when she did, her eyes were still holding onto me. Watching everything I did. Down to my very muscle movements.

I was the first to arrive at the door as I waited for Marge to join me. Turning, I gazed on as she hauled the large bulldog from the back seat of the white mini van. Hooking a leash onto Rippers collar, she looked to me and glared. My brow furrowed before I understood what she wanted from me.

Trudging towards the van once more, I went to Marge's side and bent over in the car to remove this enormous brown suitcase that held all of Marge's positions. I placed that on the ground before going back again to retrieve my backpack of stuff.

Once I was situated, backpack strapped on one shoulder and huge suitcase in my other hand, I closed the van door before following after Marge and Ripper. Who was walking with less of a strut then usual.

I looked up and down the house as Marge rang the doorbell. It was a tall two-story house with lots of windows. Some drawn, some closed. But one was open that was nearest to the door. And of I weren't mistaken; I saw two small eyes staring at me. Those small eyes belonged to an unequally small teen. His hair was cut short and seemed to be held back especially for this day.

Frowning, I felt a little nervousness grow in me. _Maybe I should have taken Marge's offers and went to get something more…_

Thinking this, my frown grew into one of anger for myself. _Why am I re-thinking that old hags inquiries? If they were to show respect to family, why would they not show courtesy for who I am? _

Shaking away my little quarrel, the door opened and revealed a teen boy around my age, if not older. His hair was quite messy and in turn reminded me oddly of a mouse. _A mouse with glasses and…no. That must be my imagination. _

On his forehead, if my imagination wasn't playing tricks on me, there was a small indentation in the skin above his right brow. It was barely there, but then again, I could be mistaken for his hair was covering much of his forehead. And I really didn't want to make a fool of myself by staring at him for an odd amount of time.

But as soon as I saw the boy, a very big man and a very thin lady pushed him back. The man took away the big suitcase from my hand and dumped it behind the door. There was an obvious 'yelp' heard before I saw out of the corner of the door, that same boy placing the suitcase next to a beige couch.

I reverted my gaze as I heard my name being called from the thin lady in front of me.

"Well dear? Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in sweetie?" Her voice was sugar coated for the occasion. It made me slightly sick.

"Uh, sorry." I quickly made my way inside and found myself unsure of what to do next as I saw the 'adults' quickly enter into the kitchen where their conversation took place. The boy, the one I saw that was staring at me through the window, waddled after them in the kitchen. I sighed.

"Well, uh, you can take your shoes off over there," came a voice unfamiliar to me. I turned away from the bustle and found myself staring into the face of that one boy that opened the door. I looked to where he motioned and realized I was walking on the carpet with my dirty shoes.

"Heh, yeah. I knew that." I muttered before removing my etnies with my heels and turning back towards the boy but found that he was slowly returning back upstairs. I frowned, wanting to talk to him more. Since, obviously, he seemed like the only one I could hope to have a decent conversation with.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna stay down here and uh, chit chat like the rest of everyone?" I called up to him; he stopped, turned to me with a curious gaze and slowly walked back downstairs while answering.

"Well, you see, I am, uh, grounded. Yeah, I'm grounded and I'm not supposed to be down here." His voice tried to cover up his stutters to find a decent excuse to the lies he was giving me. It was obvious that the bull he was giving me wasn't true.

"Uh huh, so why were you down here to begin with?" I asked smartly, advancing on him while throwing my backpack next to Marge's. He stood stock still, looking at me. But I could see that he was at a loss for excuses. That or he was desperately looking for an excuse.

My smile grew wider as I was now face to face with the dark haired mousy.

"Harry! What are you- oh, Amy, you were talking to the _boy_?" I turned to find the large man facing me from the kitchen entrance, curiosity and slight irritation playing his features. He was holding a small off-white box of what could only be chocolates. The same ones that Marge had wanted me to get as a 'Hello, nice to meet you' present to the Dursley's.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I do have a chat with him, or is he really grounded as he says?" I asked, wondering now if the boy was telling the truth.

A slight flicker of anger crossed Vernon's face that was meant not to me, but for the boy next to me. Feeling an uneasiness settle in my gut, I knew now that there was something odd about this situation.

"Yes, the boy is grounded…Go on, up to your room. We will have a chat later…" The boy next to me slowly, walked up to his room before I could stop him. My eyes followed his retreating form.

I felt a little guilty for this. If it weren't for me stopping him in the frist place to have a conversation, he probably wouldn't have been scolded. But I had no time to think about it as Vernon called to me once more.

"Ah! Yes, I was meaning to thank you for this present that you had gotten for me! Come into the kitchen with the rest of us. Come on now."

He held his hand out and beckoned me to come. I followed his request and came over to where the rest of the folks were. But not before taking one last sideways glance upstairs before doing so.

0-0-0-0-0

As I walked back upstairs from being told by Uncle Vernon of his 'chat,' I had no choice but swerve my thoughts back to that girl. She seemed normal compared to everyone else that was related to this family. Well, besides the fact that her attire consisted of black, her pants were baggy and held many chains and her shirt read 'I see stupid people.' Which made me smile a bit for it was disturbingly true if she were to be staying in this house for a visit.

She was short, had short black hair with purple highlights and had small holes on her face. One on her eyebrow and on her lip. Which was odd because it seemed as if the holes were placed there on purpose.

_Then again, she doesn't really seem to be from around here since, frankly, I haven't seen anyone dressed like that unless they were on the television or in some magazines that I was boringly reading in my spare time. And even then, they barely ever looked as…interesting as she did. _

Closing the door to my room I went to my bed a collapsed onto it. My thoughts still thinking about the girl.

_Uncle Vernon called her Amy. Is that her name? Amy. _

I smiled. Maybe I will get a chance to have a decent conversation with her before she leaves. Haven't had one in months…

0-0-0-0-0

Chapter End

Well, this was…interesting. Sorry if I missed out on anything that should have been said besides the few noted things like the parent's permission form to Hogsmeade. Hopefully this didn't throw you off.

Review please!


End file.
